Convalescence
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After being cursed by a time wizard, Finn begins to be aging backwards. So it's up to Jake and Princess Bubblegum to do an inside job inside Finn's body to save him from this curse. But will they make it out alive?


Convalescence

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Fields)

(Finn and Jake are lying on a hill)

Finn and Jake: (sigh)

Jake: (moans) Man, I'm bored. Let's go do somethin'.

Finn: Hmmmm…..

(Finn rubs his forehead)

Finn: You wanna go slay some tree demons in the Mystery Mountains?

(Jake turns on his face)

Jake: I don' know, bro. I don't think my boredom could die.

(Finn picks himself up)

Finn: Come on, lazy buns. There's a whole bunch of tree evil that's waiting to be crunked up.

(Something is watching Finn and Jake in the distance and laughs demonically)

Finn: Wouldn't that make you feel better, big guy?

Jake: O.K.

Finn: Yeah. Let's go.

(The figure charges at Finn, touches his forehead then flies out of sight)

Finn: AAAAAAAAAA!

(Finn falls back 20 ft. away from Jake)

Jake: Finn!

(Jake runs towards Finn)

Jake: Finn, you O.K.? What happened?

Finn: (groans) What the fart was that? (groans)

Jake: You tell me. Did you see anything?

Finn: Nada. (groans) My head.

(Jake looks around)

Jake: Well, come on, man. Let's go sleep this off.

(The figure looks and laughs demonically as Finn and Jake go to the Treehouse)

(Scene #2: Treehouse)

(Morning)

Jake: (yawns) Hey, Finn. You feelin' alright?

(Jake walks to Finn's bed)

Jake: Finn?

(Jake rubs Finn's bed)

Jake: Come on, Finn quit messin' with me.

(Jake pulls back the covers)

(Jake gasps as he sees a much younger Finn)

Jake: Holy figs!

(Jake rubs Finn's body)

Jake: Finn, Finn! Wake up!

Finn: (lighter voice) Huh? What? Jake, what's goin' on?

(Finn gets out of bed and rubs his eyes)

Finn: Dang, man. You gettin' taller? And….Hey, what's up with my voice?

(Jake stretches his arm, grabs a mirror, and puts it in Finn's face)

Finn: Woah…I, I look like a kid.

Jake: I know, man. You do look more adorable though.

Finn: What the- Dude! I look like a 9 year old!

Jake: Alright. Alright. Let's go see if Bubblegum can give you some stuff to make you 14 again.

Finn: Let's do it.

(Finn and Jake go down the bedroom ladder)

(Finn and Jake run out the front door)

(Jake gets on all fours)

Jake: Alright get on, little guy. Hehehehehe.

(Finn gets an annoyed look on his face)

(Finn rides Jake to the Candy Kingdom)

(The dark figure watches over Finn and Jake)

Clockwork: Hehehehehe. Soon he will be mine.

(Scene #3: Candy Kingdom)

Finn and Jake: Princess Bubblegum!

(Finn gets off of Jake)

Finn: Princess. We really need you to-

Princess Bubblegum: Hold on, guys. I'm practicing my archery. I need complete concentration

(Princess Bubblegum picks up a bow and arrow)

Finn: But princess we-

Princess Bubblegum: Shhhhhhh…..

(Princess Bubblegum puts on a blindfold)

(Princess Bubblegum pulls back the arrow and aims at a row of apples)

(Princess Bubblegum takes a breath)

(Princess Bubblegum shoots the arrow)

(The arrow goes through the whole row of apples)

(Finn and Jake applaud)

Princess Bubblegum: Alright. So what up with-

(Princess Bubblegum turns around)

Princess Bubblegum: Woah. Why does Finn look so young?

Jake: That's why we came, Princess. When we woke up Finn looked like a 9 year old.

Princess Bubblegum: Hmmmm… How long has he been like this?

Jake: I don' know. He was just fine yesterday when we went to sleep.

Princess Bubblegum: Wait. Did you just say this started happening within a 24 hour period?

Jake: Uhhhhh….I guess. Why.

Princess Bubblegum: Follow me.

(Princess Bubblegum leaves the room)

(Jake picks up Finn then leaves the room)

(Scene #4: Library)

(Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum are sitting at a table)

(Princess Bubblegum pulls out a book)

Princess Bubblegum: I believe that this is the work of King Clockwork. He is a wizard that can control time whenever he desires.

Finn: What does that have to do with me, PB?

Princess Bubblegum: He also has an unstable virus that can take someone's soul by making them age backwards until *Poof*.

Finn and Jake: What?!

Finn: I don't wanna go *Poof*!

Jake: Me neither.

Princess Bubblegum: Don't worry. I have the solution.

(All go outside)

(Princess Bubblegum throws down a mini submarine)

(Mini submarine grows into a full scale submarine)

Finn and Jake: Woah…

(Princess Bubblegum gives Finn some headphones)

Finn: What are these for?

Princess Bubblegum: They're for later.

(Princess Bubblegum enters the submarine)

Princess Bubblegum: Jake, come on. I'm gonna need as much help as I can.

(Jake enters the submarine)

(Submarine shrinks down

(Princess Bubblegum pulls out a phone)

Princess Bubblegum: Calling all Banana Guards. Do you copy?

Captain Banana Guard: Loud and clear. What is your message?

Princess Bubblegum: Send in a couple of Banana Guards to the Library.

Captain Banana Guard: What's the occasion?

Princess Bubblegum: It's# 371, Captain. So bring as much guards to the Library A.S.A.P.

Captain Banana Guard: Affirmative.

Princess Bubblegum: Out.

(Princess Bubblegum press buttons)

(Princess Bubblegum pulls up a microphone)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn. Can you hear me?

Finn: Uhhhh….Yeah. Where are you guys?

Princess Bubblegum: We're right next to a rock.

Finn: Which one?

Jake: The special one that you carved "F+PB 4-EVA"

Princess Bubblegum: That says what?

Finn: Uhhh…..Never mind that I see you guys!

(Finn throws the carved rock)

(Finn picks up the mini submarine)

Finn: So now what?

Princess Bubblegum: Now you have to put us in an opening in your body.

Finn: Oh. O.K.

(Finn opens his mouth)

(Finn swallows the mini submarine)

Jake: Wooooooah!

(The mini submarine splashes into stomach acid)

Princess Bubblegum: We're in. Now we just have to follow the tubes to brain and we'll remove the virus.

Jake: Hey, Finn.

Finn: Yeah, Jake?

Jake: I can see the hot dogs that we ate yesterday.

Finn: (much lighter voice) Oh yeah. (gasp) Oh no. Guys, hurry!

Jake: Don't worry, Finn. We got this.

(Phone rings)

Princess Bubblegum: Hello?

Captain Banana Guard: Princess, we have approached Finn's location. What are your orders?

Princess Bubblegum: Just watch over him and tell us if he looks as if he's getting younger.

Captain Banana Guard: Yes, ma'am.

(Princess Bubblegum hangs up the phone)

Princess Bubblegum: Alright, now we have to go through a series of tubes to go up to Finn cranium.

Jake: Yeah. Let's go save my buddy.

(Scene #5: Bloodstream)

Jake: (groans) Come on, Princess. Finn's probably like 3 now.

Princess Bubblegum: Hey. I'm doing as much as I can.

Jake: Whatever, princess. Just wake me up when we get there.

(A large boom makes everyone jump)

Jake: What the heck was that?

Princess Bubblegum: We're inside Finn's heart. That movement was Finn's young heartbeat.

(A series of large booms make the mini submarine go back and forth)

Jake: Come on, Bubblegum. Let's blow this stand.

(Jake pulls the boost lever)

(The mini submarine's propeller goes as fast as it can)

(The mini submarine exits Finn's heart)

Jake: (panting) Oh, man. I thought I was gonna throw up.

Princess Bubblegum: Well don't. We're here.

(A short rumbling occurs)

Jake: What was that?

Princess Bubblegum: Oh no. We have to hurry. He's starting to disintegrate. Here put this on.

(Princess Bubblegum passes a suit to Jake)

Princess Bubblegum: You see that black spot on his brain?

Jake: Yep.

Princess Bubblegum: That's the Clockwork virus. All that we have to do is douse it with this antidote.

Jake: I'll do it.

(Jake grabs the antidote)

(Jake swims to the black spot)

Clockwork: Hehehehehehe…..

(Clockwork rapidly charges at Jake then punches him)

(Jake slams on the side of Finn's head)

Finn: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Captain Banana Guard: Finn!

Princess Bubblegum: Jake!

Clockwork: Hehehehehe. Hello, princess.

Princess Bubblegum: You stop this now you madman.

Clockwork: Or what princess. I will get my revenge for the sake of my kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum: Your men we're evil, Clockwork.

Clockwork: Enough! Now time to do what I wanted to do all my life…..

(Clockwork fights Princess Bubblegum)

(Jake wakes up)

(Jake gasps)

(Jake looks at the antidote)

Jake: Hey, Clockwork.

(Clockwork looks over)

Jake: Bet you can't touch this boi.

(Jake swims towards the black spot)

Clockwork: No!

(Clockworks lets go of Princess Bubblegum and charges at Jake)

(Jake gets in front of the black spot)

Clockwork: No. My kingdom will be avenged.

(Clockwork gets close to Jake)

Jake: Avenge this, sucka!

(Jake splashes the antidote into Clockwork's face)

Clockwork: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Clockwork charges into the black spot)

(Clockwork then turns into a mist and rises)

Clockwork: NO!

(The black spot fades away)

(Back to Finn)

Finn: (groans) AAAAAAAAAAAAA! (normal voice)

(Finn grows to his normal size)

Finn: Hey. I back to my 14 year old self. (groans)

(Clockwork's mist comes out of Finn's mouth)

(Finn coughs up the mini submarine)

(The mini submarine grows)

(Princess Bubblegum and Jake come out of the submarine)

(Jake runs over to Finn)

Jake: Finn. You O.K., bro?

Finn: Yeah, bro. But what was that thing that flew outta my mouth?

Jake: Ehhhh...I'll tell you later. Let's just go home and ingest more hot dogs.

Finn: Ahhhh…Yeah. But I'm gonna eat them all before you show your face.

Jake: You come back, you.

Finn: Yeah, boi!

Princess Bubblegum: (giggles) Those guys.

The End


End file.
